


All it takes is a proffered hand

by Ecopharmgeek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ecopharmgeek/pseuds/Ecopharmgeek
Summary: What if the troll incident that sparked Harry and Hermione's friendship happened a little differently. Could be taken as AU or as Ron Weasley-bashing. Not really intended as either just a little fragment in my head. I always thought that with Harry's upbringing that he wouldn't stand for bullying.





	All it takes is a proffered hand

“No wonder she doesn't have any friends, I mean honestly, she's a nightmare.”  
Hermione brushed passed them, obviously crying.  
“I think she heard you.” Harry's stomach clenched, he knew how if felt to be singled out, to be bullied for something you couldn't help.  
Ron looked uncomfortable but shrugged, “So?”  
Harry had hoped Ron would run after their classmate to apologise but he wasn't confident enough in their new friendship to tell him to do so.

Later, as they were sitting waiting for the beginning of the Halloween feast he asked where Hermione was.  
Neville piped up, “Parvati said she's been in the bathroom all afternoon, crying.”  
Harry watched Ron for a reaction and finding none he stood up, “Which bathroom, Neville?”  
“The one in the basement, near the potions classroom. But Harry, the feast...”  
“Not that hungry to be honest.” With that he left the Great Hall and headed down into the basement to look for Hermione. He wondered if she might've used the feast as a good time to retreat to her dorm but decided to try anyway.

On reaching the correct bathroom he pushed the door open an inch and called out, “Hello? Anyone in there? Boy coming in.” He gave it another moment or two before walking inside.  
Immediately his eyes landed on the girl curled up on the floor, face red and splotchy, hair frizzier than ever and a puzzled, guarded look on her face, “Harry?”  
“Hi.” He walked across the room and sank to the floor to sit beside her, “I heard you were here. Thought you might be lonely.”  
She considered him a moment longer before asking, “You're not here to say more mean stuff?”  
“No, of course not. And, Ron... earlier... You mustn't let him get to you. He was just embarrassed that you beat him at learning the spell and so was showing off.”  
Hermione took a breath to respond but Harry ploughed on.  
“I'm not saying it was right or kind, but I always found if I could explain to myself why somebody said a mean thing it felt less personal. You know?”  
Hermione simply nodded, looking at him as if she'd never seen him before.  
“And anyway he was wrong.”  
Hermione blinked at this addition, “In what way?”  
“About you not having friends. You have me.”  
Harry gently patted her knee.   
The two sat in a content silence for several minutes with Hermione smiling for the first time in many hours.   
“We're missing the feast.” Was what Hermione finally said.  
“Yep, that we are.”  
“Aren't you hungry?” She asked, concern lacing her voice.  
“Not really.” Harry paused to collect his thoughts before adding, “You know all those books you said I was mentioned in?”   
Hermione nodded before he continued.  
“I looked a few up. It mentioned the date my parents died, it was Halloween.”  
“Oh.”  
“So not much of a day to celebrate for me.”  
“That makes sense. So... did you not know the date before you read those books?”  
Harry shook his head and stared intently at the tiled floor to avoid her curious gaze.   
“Does it not say the date on their gravestones?”  
Harry swallowed the lump in is throat, “Probably, I wouldn't know, I've never seen them. Can we talk about something else?”  
“Of course, I'm sorry.”  
“Don't be. You're just naturally curious, but don't feel you have to hide it around me. If I don't want to talk about something I'll say so.” Harry paused a moment before suggesting that they get out of there.  
“Yes let's.” They stood and walked out. 

While they were in the corridor they heard a very strange sound.  
“Did you hear that?”  
“What do you suppose it was?”  
Harry shook his head, listening carefully, “I think it came from that direction. Come on.” He grabbed her hand and pulled her back down the corridor away from the sound.  
They hurried back upstairs barely realising where they were until they stumbled to a halt directly in front of Professor McGonagall.  
“And just where have you two been?”  
“The bathroom Professor.”   
Hermione stirred minutely as if she'd expected Harry to give a different answer.   
“Professor, I think there's something down there. We heard... well it sort of sounded like growling.”  
McGonagall blanched for a moment before rallying, “You two go back to Gryffindor tower, now. If I hear of you dawdling...”  
“Yes Professor.” They took off at a run towards their common room.   
They didn't speak again until the reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, “Gotta say, Hermione. Glad you didn't want to exercise your curiosity just now.”  
She grinned at Harry, squeezed his hand and spoke the password.   
As they walked into the suddenly silent common room Harry felt himself flush and was grateful for the distraction of Fred and George pouncing on them. They dragged Harry, and by extension Hermione, off towards the piles of food by the windows. “Are you alright Harry? There's a troll loose in the school!”  
“Hell of a time to go for a wander.”  
“No matter how nice the company.”  
Harry found it was possible to blush further, “Hermione, meet the Weasley twins.” Harry looked at the twins hard for a moment before looking at the one on his left, “Fred,” and a look to the twin on his right, “George, meet Hermione.”   
“Whoa!” The twins turned to each other, “He can tell us apart??”  
“All ours plans...”  
“All our schemes...”  
“Derailed by a scrawny eleven year old!!”  
“Unless...”  
“Could've been a lucky guess...”  
“Right?”  
They both turned to look at Harry intently, he smiled innocently at them before Hermione unfroze.  
“I think I have whiplash. Do they always do this?”  
Harry laughed and watched the twins try to figure out how he's figured it out and their, fairly, subtle looks at Hermione. They seemed to not be too sure what to make of her.   
“You know what?” He watched the twins snap back to look at him, he grinned and looked at Hermione, “I think I might be hungry after all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed that. I don't mean to rag on Ron, he has his bad moments in cannon but so do Harry and Hermione.   
Also I sort of hate my title so if anyone can suggest a better one I'd be very grateful!


End file.
